


Stars

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: echoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

He stands on the threshold of the TARDIS, looking at the sky. Though there’s thousands of stars visible, he focusses on an empty patch of blackness.

There used to be a star there, too, until a desperate man needed to send a message.

Many of the other stars are gone, their light taking centuries to reach him.

No one knows better that time is relentless, but these reminders are still a punch to the gut. Slowly, every trace she ever existed is fading away.

He turns his back, grateful sound works differently so her laugh doesn’t echo through his ship.


End file.
